


Things we do for love

by Maikides_Anonpie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gato being gross, Happy Ending, Hidan is way too open about his relationship, Implied Sexual Content, KakuHida Week 2020, Kyoya have to deal with lot of shit, Loving Marriage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Murder Husbands, People being awkward, Slavery, Surprisingly, because i just seem to love that idea, because that what hidan and kakuzu are, character question themselves if this was best idea, even people on this worlrd dont know how it works, hidan is hydra, how dragons work?, karma strikes some people, kyoya suffers from it, people speculate a lot on this fic, so be prepared, there's like super complicated plan to get one thing, there's no good person on this fic, well for hidan and Kakuzu who are too self-centered to care about anyone else than themselves, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikides_Anonpie/pseuds/Maikides_Anonpie
Summary: Story about Hidan who wanted to get rare book for his partner as giftOf course best way to obtain it was to pose as slave for few weeks
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was super excited about Kakuhida week and especially about fantasy au so I decided to join. 
> 
> This actually in the same universe as my "Is there actually anything good being a king?" fic but you don't have read it to understand this (it's basically crack fic where nagato has to deal with shit because his status as king)
> 
> So, enjoy

_In a misty morning, he slowly slipped away from his mate’s embrace, who was still in deep sleep thanks to their previous night activities. He himself was still exhausted and he would rather stay there, wake up at noon to have their unusual tender moments. But he couldn’t. His partner in crime was probably already waiting for him._

_Carefully after pressing blankets and pillows to replace his place on his love’s embrace, he walked towards work desk and wrote a note where he reassured his mate that he would be gone for some weeks, no need to worry. His partner in crime silently opened chamber’s door, pleading him to hurry. They had made so many preparations, made so many deals to make this plan work and getting caught now would be just embarrassing. He finished note quickly and closed the ink bottle hastily, so hastily actually that when he had left, the ink bottle tipped over, staining desk with its blackness. So, the note that was supposed to soothe his love got stained too._

_You can guess how this turns out._

* * *

Duke Gato, one of south-east’s richest men, considered himself as man of culture and fine taste. Sure, his tastes where often seen as illegal thanks to current laws set by that goody two-shoes former queen Tsunade, but it made things more exiting. Even child knew that forbidden treat was the best treat.

Black market was one of his passions. The stolen treasure, valuable and cursed and illegal items, slaves, only people with money and power can get their hands on these items. And Gato just loved that he was one of those people.

Currently he was in the Green Rose’s monthly auction, illegal auction house known to offer best quality products. Nobles from different parts of the kingdom were there and Gato felt sweat on his forehead from heat that they radiated.

Usually it wasn’t this full. Nobles went to these events irregularly so kingdom’s authorities wouldn’t be suspicious (they learned their lesson after popular Black Sheep was raided by royal knights). But thanks to current events, Green Rose was filled with people who didn’t have courage travel in the near future.

The War was starting. Former queen’s old court (" _Traitors_ " some people whispered) versus her distant relative Nagato who demanded his right to the throne. Winner would be the new ruler.

It was going to be a messy conflict, so it was better to do your "shopping" before you were dragged in yourself. Or so Gato thought.

He was going to watch things from the side lines. How war goes, who is the winner etc. Then he would give his support. Gato wasn't a fool to hop on bad investment, even though he preferred the old court (prince Nagato was too righteous for his tastes).

Anyway, it was important to recruit strong slaves to protect him and his mansion in case people living in his lands were inspired by war and decided to revolt.

Currently, there wasn't anything interesting. Yes, mermaids would make a beautiful decoration for his summer house at the beach, but they weren't really good at land combat. Noble waited for more dangerous species, like dragons, giants and mages. The best products were sold at last, so staying through whole auction was worth it, even though they would leave complaints about the heat.

After some lecherous investor from southern part of kingdom bought last mermaid, Announcer (who was also house’s owner) walked on spotlight.

"And now, my honoured audience, we must wrap this beautiful event like we always do. But no worries.” He added after annoyed murmurs filled the room “We saved the best for the last. So be ready, here comes product number 34!”

After Announcer finished, young man with light brown hair and facial scars appeared on the stage, dragging obvious slave with him. He wasn’t anything special with his pretty standard clothes and average build, but the man he dragged in? Well that was whole another story. 

The slave reminded Gato of the barbarian, though even barbarians probably dressed better. He was an average height, with sleek gray hair, muscular frame and bright magenta eyes that Gato could see even from his place.

His outfit was hideous. Black pants paired with the same colour gloves that looked way too big for him (and why gloves’ fingertips looked like claws?). There was also a gray fur shawl on his shoulders, which actually looked like a quality product, though not really Gato's taste. There also were also traditional magical slave handcuffs and the man looked them with an annoyance. It was probably the most interesting fact about him; unlike most slaves who showed their fear and despair, he didn’t. Instead man had this look that just screamed “ _Do I have to be here_?” Truly fascinating.

Gato heard some noble women (and men) admire and lust over slave's looks. He could understand why man was considered as attractive, there was some weirdly animalistic charm in him, but why was he the best product? 

"Now my curious audience, you may think why is this is our best product? First of all, don’t let human form fool you, he's a dragon. BUT!!" Announcer added before room’s murmurs would increase. "Not just any type of dragon, allow us to demonstrate. Roberto, if you may?”

From the darkness appeared man carrying a large broadsword. Dragon twisted his body to look at it and his bored expression turned to more of a realization.

“Wait… demonstrate? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDD-!!”

_Fhoosh-WUMP_

Sword came and cut slave’s head off. People in the audience screamed but before Gato could fully grasp the situation, something entirely unexpected happened.

When head just barely touched the ground, it burst into flames, disappearing like it never existed.

Then body started to transform right in front of their eyes, dragon’s true form appearing. Black scales dominated the appearance with white markings. Just like human form’s, the head was missing.

Until it wasn’t. Or better said, **_weren’t_**.

Second after body had warped fully, two head with long necks shot from stump. Instead of black, the identical faces were white with black markings, magenta eyes simmering on the light. Horns bended back like sleek hair had been (expect those tiny horns on both cheeks) with a same gray colour alongside black tips.

Dragon let annoyed sound, but soon it turned into shriek of rage when one of the heads was chopped of again. And like before, it disappeared and this time two new heads burst out from stump. 

On that moment, even the dimmest nobles had realized what this dragon was.

Gato couldn’t stop from shaking.

Hydra. A real alive hydra was on sale.

His and others' shocked reaction came from the fact that hydras were rare. Rarest of them all dragon species. And despite their small size compared to other dragons and inability to fly, they were tough opponent, only the most skilled fighters and creatures could actually kill hydra. Having one in your service would just raise your status in sky high.

Gato must have him.

He heard people around him grew anxious when Announcer stayed quiet instead of starting the competition.

Gato clenched his number sign tightly. He had to have this hydra no matter what. But from the whispers around him, other nobles had the same plans. This was going to be a tough and expensive battle.

Well it was going to be until the Announcer continued.

"Usually we would just start from five thousand gold coins, but in this case, hydra's captor has special request for reward. Mister Kyoya if you please."

Offering slave’s shackles to Roberto, Kyoya walked next to announcer and cleared his throat, shaking away remaining nervousness and spoke with clear, confident tone.

"What I want from this hydra is only one thing: Rabbit Goddess’s Tale!"

Audience fell into deep silence after hearing demands. They had been ready to throw in any money that captor demanded, but Rabbit Goddess's Tale? Well, that was trickier one.

It was an ancient book that was kept in a well-hidden place alongside other similar objects and knowledge, guarded by numerous monsters, spells and curses. Even the place's guardians weren't allowed to leave the place after entering, spending their lives keeping items and knowledge from Great Sage’s time safe.

But among nobles there was possibility to order a handmade copy of the book. The thing was that it cost a lot, probably the kingdom's most expensive book, heck, probably one of the most expensive items that you can own. Buying book was a financial suicide if you didn’t play your cards right.

And the fact that some low born brat was demanding it for himself was too much for most of the nobles. It was their birth right to get access to the copies (even though nobody in the room actually owned one). Nobles who were just seconds ago ready to throw their money on this auction backed away, though many still watched hydra longingly, even having intense whisper arguments with each other.

All of them gave up, expect Gato.

“That’s it? You got a deal young man.” He proclaimed loudly, getting room’s attention to himself, even his guard’s watching with wide eyes.

“Alright, does anyone object? No? Hydra sold to Duke Gato from south-east!” Announcer yelled, hitting his gavel to confirm Gato’s win. People around him erupted in conservations, regret and disbelief filling the room.

“Sir, no offense but what the hell?!” Waraji, one of his guard whispered in mild panic “Now your future might be doomed!” But his master didn’t seem to share his panic. 

“Don’t worry, I know the risks. But I really want that hydra. And honestly, it’s been a while since I lived on edge. I have such little control on this situation. “He turned his gaze towards stage, smirking “It’s a challenge to turn this on my favour.”

* * *

After auction ended, Gato sat in front of Announcer and Kyoya, writing a letter for book’s guardians, ordering his own copy.

When he finished, Announcer inspected the letter thorough before passing it to his servant “Send this immediately and ask book’s guardians to reply so we know that they’ve received the order.” He commanded and Gato couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re really making sure that this deal happens.”

“Of course Duke Gato, even in our line of business we must have some code of honour. Nobody would bring us anything if we didn’t make sure that our customers pay them. And little Kyoya here insisted that we make sure no one screws him over.” Announcer affectionately slapped captor on the back who just grunted in annoyance, slapping the hand away.

“Is there something wrong on being cautious?” Kyoya asked “Especially in our line of work?”

“Hm true true. But please stop glaring at your payer with such suspicion. Now, let’s go see your new slave Duke Gato.” Announcer stated while standing up.

He and Kyoya led Gato through many staircases until they reached area were slaves were kept. Most of cages were empty, new owners had already picked their slaves.

Hydra laid on one of the larger cages. Despite still being on his dragon form, there was only one head instead of three.

“When he turns in his human form, he loses other heads. Cutting head start process again.” Kyoya offered after seeing Gato’s confusion. They took a step closer towards the cage but backed down after hydra slammed his tail loudly against bars, clearly irritated. This action seemed to amuse the Announcer.

“Ah, such gorgeous creature. Could you capture one for me too Kyoya?” Captor chuckled sheepishly.

“Well, I can try. But I would prefer to handle my business with Duke Gato first.”

“Oh! That reminds me! We almost forgot to sign your contracts of agreement! Just wait for a moment.” Announcer yelped and jogged back to his office where papers where.

Gato turned to look Kyoya suspiciously “You want a paper contract?”

“Of course, it’s not the first time since I’ve made deals like these, I just want to make sure that no-one tries to mess with me.” Captor said calmly while duke narrowed his eyes. 

“Here it is!” Announcer came back with papers (there had to be secret passageways, otherwise he wouldn’t have been so fast) and offered copy for each of them. “Now gentlemen, read before you sign anything. Yes, even you mister Kyoya. I’m tired of dealing with people who complain me about even their own agreements because they had forgotten what they wanted.”

After this, Gato went to read the terms.

_‘Hm, nothing serious yet. I will pay him five thousand gold coins yes…After I sign, hydra is officially mine, good…I shall receive ways to keep hydra under control after mister Kyoya gets the book…wait…hydra’s buyer will also offer sir Kyoya a free housing- WHAT?!’_

“What is this contract!? What you mean I have to offer you a free housing!!?” Gato yelled in rage, glaring at the captor who didn’t flinch despite clearly murderous look.

“Well, it’s just a precaution. I’ve told you sir, I will make sure no-one fools me. If I just gave you the hydra you might mess with me. Unfortunately, it means that I have to stay close to you since this beast is half feral.” This comment received a bloodthirsty look from cage.

“He got a point sir.” Announcer commented. “I know we don’t like to see random people at our houses, but maybe this is for the best since Kyoya had dealt with that hydra for a while. He has a quite feisty temper as you seen.”

“Feisty? You mean amazing right?” They turned their heads as surprise as hydra spoke for the first time since auction. He had turned back into his barbaric human appearance and looked them murderously “And for your information, you all are on my list of sacrifices. Just wait until I’m free and-!”

Hydra wasn’t able to say anything until something invisible power made him drop on the floor, twisting a little. Gato then turned to look Kyoya who glared at slave while clutching something on his hand.

“I’ve told you thousand times; you’re never going to be free again. Your days as rampaging monster are over.”

While captor continued to antagonize growling slave, noble felt a poke on his shoulder and Announcer whispered him with a low voice “If I were you sir, I would keep him around for a while. Learn about hydra and then either cancel order or keep Rabbit Goddess’s Tale for yourself.”

“What happened to that ‘ _We make sure that customers deliver their payments_ ’?”

“Of course, when deals are made inside the building and this is such bothersome long-time deal. You can kill him all I care.” After that he cleared his throat, clasping his hands and speaking loudly “So! Shall we sign? Or do you gentlemen have anything else to say?”

“..No, no I don’t. Mister Kyoya, we shall leave soon after this is over.” Gato announced and the captor nodded as understanding. While duke would rather throw Kyoya off the nearest cliff, he must be patient. Yes, he would gain upper hand sooner or later.

* * *

_“Well sir…we did it. Announcer was kind to help us.”_

_“Yeah, but he was expensive shit to bride. Why do we had to make this so complicated? We could just take mole bastard as hostage and enjoy time at fancy mansion.”_

_“If this was only few days thing, but sir-!”_

_“Yeah yeah, this is gonna take a while and murder would be a bad idea.”_

_“Thank you for understanding sir. And don’t worry sir, I’ll keep you save.”_

_“Pfft hahah, you? Who can barely lift library books? I hope people don’t ask you to spar with them.”_

_“Well, let’s just see if we can survive without bigger conflicts. And think how happy my master is going to be.”_

_“He better be happy. These months are gonna be humiliating. **Sigh,** why can’t he appreciate things like good bloodshed or spiritual experiences...Well, at least maybe he can enjoy little privacy for few weeks.” _

* * *

_**There was rage filled roar that made residents hide, but hellhounds appear. They surrounded their master curiously who was currently leaking so much bloodlust that maid in front of him dropped on the ground. He gestured the hounds come closer.** _

**_“Let’s go, we have to save one idiot.”_ **

* * *

Week later Gato was already back home and was counting his expenses. Almost soon as he had returned home, book’s guardians sent him a letter that confirmed his order and demanded first patch of money. Noble had heard that people who didn’t deliver money would be doomed so he dutifully send acceptable amount. It pained him to see his gold coins disappear, so he had to hurry if he wanted to keep the rest. Since book’s guardians didn’t return the money they got (there was some reason behind it, but he didn’t know what) he would loose something. But if he cancelled the deal or sold it with cheaper prize, he wouldn’t have to worry losing too much. The problem was that lowborn Kyoya kept his position as only one who can keep hydra on check.

Currently hydra stayed on of the biggest chambers in the cage that Gato had purchased from Green Rose. According to Waraji, slave liked to make things harder by complaining, like slavery wasn’t that big of deal and threats didn’t really scare him, though he avoided being handful around Kyoya. It was also mystery how hydra had lived before capture. He knew some manners since he thanked scared maid for food but still rather ate raw meat. Noble was also surprised that he knew what soap was.

Right now Kyoya was explaining Gato some trivia while noble was walking to see his slave after few days break (business didn’t run itself).

"According to this one legend, original hydras were these terrifying water serpentines. Then, some started to mate with dragons which created rare hydra dragon species. It's still argued if we should count them as dragons or as subspecies like wyverns. Then again nowadays wyverns are seen as one of dragon species too.”

“Hm, interesting. Is that why he doesn’t have wings? I know that even earth dragons have wings despite their inability to fly.”

“Possibly. Kingdom could spend all its money on researching our different species and still we would be left without all answers.”

“Well that’s true…”

While they continued their walk, Gato decided to seek answers honestly.

“May I ask you something mister Kyoya?”

“Sure my lord.”

“How are you actually controlling hydra? I mean, sooner or later I’ve got to learn how my slave’s punishment system works.”

Kyoya stayed quiet for a moment until answering “Magic. There shock points inside the hydra and when I activate them, they disturb the nerves and cause tremendous amount of pain. Think it like a electrocution.”

“How did you-“

“Long process. Shock points were originally in marble like form. I fed them to deer which hydra later ate. Then I just activated the spell.”

“You’re mage?”

“Not really, I purchased that spell. I mean I have some magic-.”

He didn’t manage to finish his explanation. Dying screams echoed from the hydra's chamber, something that made both Gato and Kyoya run. When they arrived, they found one of noble's men dead on the floor, throat slitted open. His friend stood on the corner, shaking visibly. And the hydra? Well he laid on the ground of his cage, surrounded by a bloody circle, muttering some ominous prayer.

"What happened?" Gato asked from the fearful guard.

"G-Ginra wanted to see if stories about cutting the head were true. But-but that thing...killed him when he stepped on the cage. T-then he made that circle and started... doing that." He gestured to hydra who kept ignoring them.

"That's how jashinists pray." Kyoya commented, not really have been affected by corpse. 

"Jashinists?" Gato asked, not really have been affected corpse either due his twisted guilty pleasures.

"Followers of Jashin, god from pagan times." This comment made hydra stop his prayer and rise angrily from his circle.

"He's not some pagan god! He’s God of destruction and soon-!” He wasn’t able to say anything else when Kyoya clutched item in his hand that made slave drop on the floor, letting out painfilled groan.

“Don’t kill whoever you want!” Captor scolded angrily and then turned his gaze on Gato “I’m sorry this happened, Is should had warned your men earlier, this thing doesn’t seem to understand that murder isn’t as acceptable as-“

But noble didn’t really listen, his gaze was on the object on Kyoya's hand. It was complicated looking talisman. He watched how the captor pulled it back into his coat and started thinking while brushing off other’s apologies.

Now he had foundation for his plan.

* * *

And soon as he could, he set his plan on.

It was simple plan. Hire local brothel’s dancer girls to entertain his men and order one of them seduce Kyoya. Then when captor was drunk and loosed his guard, she would steal the item and give it to one of his men’s.

It didn’t need a lot of explanation because everything went perfectly. Kyoya was awkward with ladies, apparently spent his teenage years studying and now graved for woman’s touch more than anything. Honestly, for man so paranoid he was easy to fool.

When next day Zori offered talisman to him, Gato almost squealed from glee. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kyoya's face.

In fact that was the reason why he asked servant to get him.

"You wanted to see me sir, please can you make this quick because I don't want to repeat the incident-"

"No need to worry brat, you don't have to worry about anything anymore." Gato said mysteriously.

"...what do you mean?" Kyoya asked so suspiciously that Gato just had to break the news.

"Because your work here is done. I don't need you to keep hydra in line! This is key to pain nerves right? 

Captor's eyes widened when he saw the control talisman on Gato’s hands "Wait- sir! You don't understand-!"

"No, you don't understand. You may leave this mansion now since we don't need protection anymore. But don't worry, I remember your advices."

" But-! My book!" Kyoya's face was so confused that Gato just wanted to laugh at it.

"No, it's my book, just like it should be. Such item shouldn't be tainted by commoner like you! Zori, Waraji, may you escort this lowborn out?"

"Yes my lord" was reply as his personal bodyguards grasped Kyoya from both sides. When Kyoya finally realized what was going on, it was too late.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" was the last thing Gato heard him yell. Instead he decided to just enjoy his tea and admire his new toy.

* * *

_Kyoya's desperation and anger vanished immediately after Gato's men kicked him out and disappeared from view. Instead, it was replaced by a mocking smile._

_"Well, it was going to happen. I hope sir has fun." After that, he started to walk towards the nearest tavern to kill time._

* * *

Later Gato was enjoying evening at his courtyard, listening his men conversations. Usually he didn’t allow them to use courtyard as drinking place, but he was in the good mood. Especially now when there wasn’t any lowborn to demand anything from him. Noble gleefully inspected talisman that controlled hydra’s nerve points. Oh, how he wanted to use it already!

Gato sank into his comfy luxury chair and concentrated on listening people’s conversations. One group near him caught his attention, especially when their topic seemed to be his new slave.

“-Man, you should had seen the shock of people around us when that hydra transformed. I honestly though he was a human for a second. Sometimes other species can fool us well.”

"Why do dragons even have "human form"? Where do they need one?"

"I think I read once that the Great Sage who created this kingdom gave dragons and some other species human forms so co-existing would be easier. It's probably hard to walk around cities when you're bigger than buildings."

“Yeah but, is that really only reason?”

"I think it's also for...um you know... _fun time_."

"Fun time? Like sex?"

"Yes, I mean, even in dragon kind there is like...huge size differences. If a gigantic dragon fell in love with a tiny one, it would be like...physically impossible to do anything else than oral. And even that is probably awkward. Maybe this applies to other similar species."

"Hm makes sense. Too big partner on top probably cannot fit and too small on top could get crushed or... _sucked in_."

"That's a horrible imaginary...but why look like humans? Would it make more sense to have a small sized dragon as a form for communication and fun time?"

"Great Sage was apparently a human so maybe that's the reason."

"It's funny though how dragon's human forms have nipples but no naval. Did Sage see nipples necessary?"

"Who knows, maybe they just like nipples that they can suck and pierce. I’ve seen them change their hairstyles too, so why not other body parts?"

"But why do they have clothes in human form but as dragons they're completely naked? How does that even work?"

"I don't know, magic?! Maybe Sage just didn't want to see them walk around showing their genitals? And maybe clothes just look ridiculous when you’re oversized lizard!"

"Where do their clothes disappear then?!"

"How I'm supposed to know, ask that hydra!"

That wasn't actually a bad idea. Conservation had made Gato curious. And now that he had the control talisman, he would be safe to visit slave by himself.

So, he started walking towards larger chambers where hydra stayed. Though noble wondered if that creature could even answer his questions, he kind of gave impression of very idiotic person. Hydra was clearly barbaric (Kyoya described him as half feral) being which made Gato question how he even knew to how to speak.

Finally, he reached his destination. Hydra was on cell in his human form and looked unusually thoughtful while arranging something at the floor. When Gato got closer, he realized that hydra was putting his prized emerald gems in a bubble of blood. His nostrils flared from anger.

"Oi Hydra! Where did you get those?!" Noble yelled and hydra just lazily lifted his gaze.

"Hm? Oh you. These? I just found them"

"Found- Were you out of this cell?! How did you even get out?!"

"From door of course"

"Door?" Then Gato saw a ruined cell door. All locks were broken and laid uselessly on the floor. He gritted his teeth.

"How dare you disobey your master!"

"Disobey? You never said that I should stay in this cage." Hydra stated, raising his eyebrow.

That...was actually correct, Gato realized. He had never ordered hydra to stay in its cage. Noble sighed, hand rubbing his forehead.

"Why did you take my property?"

"Hm, they reminded me of something important. And they look pretty good while being surrounded by blood." He gave noble a grin before turning his attention back to bloodied gems, serenely gazing at them.

There were way too many emeralds from his collection laying on the bloody floor, but Gato bore it for now. He got questions which needed to be answered.

"Hydra?"

"Human?" Hydra replied with disrespectful voice.

"Don't try to be cheeky, you have to learn your place slave." Gato threatened but hydra just rolled his eyes.

"Or you kill me or something yeah yeah, like you actually could do it. So, what's up?"

"Where you born with clothes?" Which was answered by disgusted look.

"What? Of course not! Are you saying that humans have clothes on when their mothers push them out? Creepy"

"No no, I just find it fascinating how your human form works. So, did you know exactly what you want to wear when you came to this world?"

Hydra looked noble like he was an idiot.

"...you really think dragons are born as adults? I was a baby, so my attention was more on things like when is naptime and where is my food. I just put on what my mother gave me. Do humans know immediately what they want to wear?"

"No, we don't. So, you're pretty similar to humans then...where do your clothes disappear when you change back into hydra?" 

"I don't change 'back into hydra' I am hydra right now! You really are starting to piss me off" Hydra backed away from bloodied emeralds and showed his sharp teeth "Better call that scarface before I rip your head off mole bastard." 

"Aah sir Kyoya? Well you don't need to worry about him anymore." 

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Gato grinned while taking talisman out of his pocket "Where would I need demanding worker when everything I need to keep you on check is right here. So now, kneel and know your place slave."

Gato expected terror on hydra's face. He expected him to throw insults towards him that he could silence with pain.

He didn't expect hydra to start laughing

"Pfft Hahahah K-kneel and learn my place? Especially now when you threw away only person who kept me here?"

Gato arrogance turned into confusion.

"What are you blabbering about? Don't you see that I'm holding the talisman that controls your shock points!?"

"Oh, I see that thing and guess what? Scarface is the only one who can use that!"

......

"Y-you're trying to scare me! You're going to be punished for this!" Gato then squeezed the talisman, but hydra just continued to laugh, no sign of pain or electric shock. Noble felt blood drain from his face while clutching the thing like there was no tomorrow. Still, the slave just kept laughing. Until suddenly stopping.

"Now then, it's been a while since I let out some steam. You were on my sacrifice list." Hydra grinned sadistically before starting to shift into his dragon form. Gato woke from his horror when bloodthirsty scream filled the room and he ran faster than he ever ran in his life. When concerned servants came to ask what happened, he uttered only one command.

"F-find sir Kyoya! And quickly!!"

* * *

"So, how is it going? I can't help but notice that some of your walls have bloodstains on it that weren't there before." Kyoya commented casually hour later while admiring the room, which had seen better days. Gato tried to keep his composure in front of captor but was still shaking from earlier. 

"Quiet! I'm not in the mood for jokes. Do something for that hydra!" He yelled which made Kyoya sigh.

"Yes sir, so, where is my talisman?"

"Here!” Noble trust talisman right into Kyoya’s hands, teeth gritting from contained rage “You bastard, you think you’re so clever...! First you forced me to house you and now this!? You knew that thing wouldn’t work and allowed me to embarrass myself!”

Kyoya just shrugged his shoulders “Well I did try to warn you, but you didn’t listen. And you sir tried to back away from deal. I told you that you would gain control on hydra after I get my book.” He then asked one of the guards where the troublemaker was.

Gato’s courtyard was like an aftermath of battlefield. Food and corpses laid on the formerly clean grass, oozing disgusting scent. Middle of this laid satisfied hydra, heads picking different foods around them. While others paled seeing the view, Kyoya once again showed no sign of disgust.

"Hey, you managed to cut his head a couple of times."

"Actually, he did it for himself. Made it easier for him to fight several guards at once." One guard stated dryly, 

"Aah. It's kind of interesting how hydra's head work-"

"It doesn't matter how the head works!" Gato yelled "Just tame that...! That beast right this instant!"

"You know, I have a name." They turned to look at hydra who had spoken rather casually, like he didn't have corpses lying around him. Despite having several heads, only one spoke. "It's Hidan, if you don't remember." He was apparently about to scratch his tail when his gaze met Kyoya’s.

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit indeed.” Kyoya agreed and squeezed the talisman. Hydra let out painfilled screech, twisting like his whole body was on fire. Captor clutched talisman ten seconds until hydra dropped, dragon form turning into human one.

When hydra didn’t rise up, Gato went to deliver his own kicks on his head.

“You disgusting monster! I should execute you from this!”

“Think this as good thing, no you don’t have to pay for so many people now.” Kyoya offered while walking besides noble.

“How can you be so calm!? He destroyed my mansion!” Gato yelled, showing his true nature. He honestly didn’t care about servants hydra killed, he cared about his ruined courtyard, his walls that were stained, his favourite chair had blood on it. While noble lamented, Kyoya just shrugged his shoulders again.

“I’ve seen him do worse. And it’s not that bad sir, just a little bit cleaning and mansion is as good as new. And you could have avoided this.” Last comment made Gato glare at him with new level of anger.

“Oh you worthless lowborn. I don’t need your advices, I don’t need your criticism, especially since you are as guilty as me from breaking the deal. How I’m supposed to keep this slave on check if only you can control him?! And I’m not hiring you if you ask that!”

“Well for your information, I was keeping my part of the deal.” Kyoya pulled something half made from his pocket. “You see, while I’m not mage, I know how to craft some magic items. This talisman will replace current one and should be yours to use.”

“…well then make it already!”

“Patience my lord, these things take time."

_‘At the time it’s ready, it’s already too late to cancel order. But he’s probably lying. I can’t even threaten to kill to make him work faster since hydra can go on rampage again!_ ’ Gato realized with cold understanding. There wasn’t any escape currently. 

“Okay, just…just drag this thing back to its cell. And servants, clean this place! I want it to be spotless by tomorrow morning! I need a drink.” Gato delivered final kick on groaning hydra’s head and stormed off, leaving quite destruction behind him.

* * *

_“Welcome back scarface.”_

_“Thank you sir, how was your time alone with Duke?_

_“Two minutes was enough. His screams were fun though. But for your information, I will bite his leg off soon if he keeps kicking me.”_

_“Sir no offense, but I don’t think his kicks truly harm you. You’ve taken hit from lighting and laughed.”_

_“It’s a honour thing, the fact that I allow some weak turd’s kicks insults me. And your acting sucks.”_

_“It does?”_

_“Oh yes, you’re tenser than wall. I'm glad that you're not one who should pretend to be on pain. Please never perform on stage, theater is already ruined enough.”_

_“Well I think I did pretty good, Gato doesn’t seem to notice anything wrong.”_

_“That’s because that bastard is a dumbass like everyone else here including me.”_

_“Sir, why would you refer yourself as dumbass?”_

_“Because if anything goes wrong, it’s because smart person like you allowed it to happen.”_

_“That doesn’t make any sense!”_

_“Doesn’t it smart boy? Besides, we do this on your way. Take responsibility.”_

_“But-! Oh, okay ***sigh** I try my best..” _

* * *

**There was something oddly beautiful about seeing your life work reduced to ashes. Or so Announcer thought while watching from his crystal ball how enraged gigantic dark scaled dragon destroyed Green Rose by sheer force.**

**“Boy I’m glad that I retired on time. And I hope he found the list.”**

**“What list?” Roberto asked curiously.**

**“List where I keep all our customers names.”**

**“But sir, we have erasing policy about our customers!”**

**“Their shopping’s yes, not their names. If would just be sad if someone with nice amount of money came looking some dirt about customer and I couldn’t remember anything.”**

**“Oh, that make sense.”**

**“I know right?” Announcer replied and actually cheered when building finally gave in and dragon took off, followed by hellhounds on the ground level.**

* * *

Later people were able to move on from hydra's rampage. On the bright side, Gato was able to hire new people while offering them less salary than previous ones (who were either dead or too scared to work). And just like that lowborn Kyoya had said, mansion was fine after little bit of cleaning.

Captor spent his days near hydra or Hidan like he preferred to be called, slowly crafting the talisman for Gato to use. His tiny workplace was filled with small tools and papers. Sometimes he asked Gato things like hair and eyebrows. But still talisman never seemed to be ready. Maybe Kyoya trusted him as much Gato trusted him and made sure that it would be ready only after he got his precious book.

But he was still annoyed from the fact that Kyoya tricked him and the fact that the commoner was a surprisingly pleasant person didn't really sit well with him.

Gato decided to give up on trying to get away from original payment. He had already paid over half of the price and soon would send final ones so what did it matter. He could get his money back some way. And Kyoya was actually making hydra do stuff like hunting for them so it wasn't too bad.

One evening when Gato was discussing next days plans with his staff and Kyoya, Zori ran in panic. It took moment from him to calm his breath, still smelling like cheap ale from local tavern (where he often stayed when he had free time). 

"Terrible news my lord! Green Rose’s auction house has been destroyed!"

“What?!” Both Gato and Kyoya yelled in shock.

“And it’s not the only one!” Zori continued “Almost every western auction house and few of east’s were also destroyed!”

“Goodness sake! Even in beginning of the war royal knights hunt down illegal activities?!” Gato was flabbergasted, but Zori shook his head.

“Not by knights sir!”

“Then by whom?!”

"I-It was Five hearted dragon sir! He went some crazy rampage! The whole tavern talked about it!"

Kyoya rapidly paled and he wasn’t the only one. Even Gato felt dreaded from news

Five hearted dragon was quite infamous dragon from western part of kingdom. He’s been alive from queen Mito’s ruling days and occasionally caused lot of trouble to the kingdom. When it came to gold and riches, dragon was almost perfect stereotype. Greedy one who haunted innocent people and robbed them from everything, even their candy, or so Gato’s nursemaid had told him when he was little.

What earned him nickname Five hearted dragon was the fact that he had curse magic that allowed him to steal hearts for himself, making killing him harder since you had to kill him five times.Usually dragon species only magic was passive ones like changing forms or one natural elemental since ability to obtain various magic was for humans, druids and mages. Dragons can’t steal hearts.

Five hearted dragon had been out of sight for some time so hearing about his actions made people nervous. Gato cleared his throat.

“Is there anything else you can tell Zori?”

“Not really my lord, that’s everything I heard.”

“Then keep me informed in the future. And someone find what illegal places he hit. Oh first Black Sheep and now Green Rose, why this keep happening to me?!”

After this conservation slowly went back to normal, though no-one seemed to notice Kyoya’s uncertain expression.

* * *

_"Hey, why the long face?"_

_"Didn't you hear sir? Master destroyed the Green Rose and other illegal places! Why would he do that?"_

_"Hmm profit? That greedy bastard is always hunting something for his collection."_

_“But master isn’t that kind of dragon who just destroys stuff.”_

_“Sure he is, how come you don’t kno- Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you’re still a baby.”_

_“I’m not a baby sir.”_

_“Compared to me you are, heck I could be your great-great grandfather’s grandfather! Anyway, only few decades before you were born, we would go to steal stuff from whiny little shits. But then that bitch queen Tsunade finally got mad at us and personally kicked our asses, so we had to stop.”_

_“She’s quite terrifying.”_

_“Hm maybe Kakuzu got bored and decided to start again, especially now that war already causes some chaos. But he could have waited me! I miss those days when we destroyed lives while riding below the crupper in their houses.”_

_“...What does that mean?”_

_“Oh you don’t know? It means sex-“_

_“Okay! I get!”_

* * *

For a few weeks Gato had honour to show off his hydra to his envious neighbours and allies. Of course, they all came to visit him with excuses like “ _business_ ”, “ _It’s just been so long my duke”_ and _“Soon I won’t be able to travel from my home anywhere thanks to that ridiculous war.”._

But Gato knew the truth because they always asked about hydra at some point and he always led them to admire his rare slave.

Kyoya made sure that hydra behaved, which had been quite obedient lately, so anything too shocking never occurred in these viewings. But it was always great to see their reaction when head was cut off.

Like people on Green Rose, women and men blushed at the sight of barbaric looking man, complimenting Gato’s fine tastes. He just nodded, accepting compliments because what else they were than a truth?

In fact, after one night of thinking fast ways to earn money, remembering lust on people’s eyes and legendary Toad Sage’s romantic novel gave Gato an idea that he hadn’t realized before. Oh it would be perfect plan, why didn’t he thought it before?

So he always immediately rushed towards hydra’s chamber with curious Waraji on his heel. There Kyoya was currently taking break by enjoying the meal while Hidan talked about something useless.

“Aah, sir! Good evening! You too sir Waraji! Zori told me that book is almost done. Thank you for informing me.” Captor offered them a greeting but Gato wasn’t on mood of small talk.

“Yes yes, now Kyoya, you need to prepare hydra for tomorrow, I demand that you to clean him well, I call some maid’s to help you.”

“Is there some bigger show coming?” Kyoya asked while reaching for his glass of ale.

“And do you have to speak about me like I’m some dog?” Hidan commented from his place, but Gato ignored him. He had wide grin on his face.

“No, no, this is not just some show. This is much better. Do you know where nobles like me like to put their money?”

“To things that raise your status?” Kyoya offered.

“To things that make you happy?” Waraji continued.

“No, on excitement. Life can get boring sometimes. It’s always parties and business. Reason why I enjoy illegal things. And just like life, bedroom activities can get boring too. Tasting a rare fruit would excite anybody.”

Kyoya pulled his lips from his drink and slowly turned to look Gato “Sir, where are going at this?”

“From today forward, hydra shall serve his body to willing customers. And as the owner, I should be honoured to have first turn.” 

Kyoya dropped his drink in shock and looked Gato with wide eyes, trying to understand what he just heard. Noble's bodyguard Waraji had his own expression of disbelief, hearing about his lord’s plans just now.

Hidan's face stayed in blank state of disbelief, but you could see his muscles tense and hands shake from contained fury. 

"What?" He asked with toneless voice.

If Gato saw that, he didn't say anything, only continued his proud announcement.

"I know that this might come as a surprise. To be honest, you're not my type, you're simply too stupid to gain my affections, but I think we can make it work. Your blood is rarity, even though mine is superior, but I think this honour to be my and other nobles companion for night will raise your self-worth-"

While Noble talked, Hidan's form started to slowly shift. Usually changing forms took only a few seconds at longest, but sometimes they shifted extra slowly. Especially when they were mad. And Hidan was mad to a whole new level. You could see murder on his eyes.

First quiet bloodthirsty growl from his lips seemed to wake Kyoya from his trance.

"Um, sir?" He interrupted loudly and babbled after gaining noble's attention "Please don’t do that. You-! You die!"

"Die?" Gato asked in disdain, not even paying attention to possible danger. “How could I die? I learned a lot about hydra's breeding from informational book!"

"Well books may give wrong information. But more importantly, did you actually know the fact that hydras are extremely toxic and only few things can deal with it? If you...insert your...shaft in him...or he puts anything in you." Kyoya's face turned into an impressive shade of red. “You might get a lethal amount of poison...I don’t think nobles take kindly that you kill them."

“What are blabbering about? This book is written by Toad-Sage, legendary researcher himself and he didn't mention any hydra venom!"

(On the background Hidan almost saw red as they mentioned Toad-Sage, knowing exactly what book was referenced.)

"Um, sir? As much I hate to agree with this guy, he has a point. Interspecies breeding can be dangerous, many people die because of it. And while that book is written by great Toad-Sage, it’s only for entertainment. He claimed that mermaids can swim in pudding and that’s a falsehood. Even some of his positions don't really bring pleasure." Waraji added, eyes shifting to look silently seething hydra “And many of our men died on his venomous bites. If you want to test these claims, maybe leave it for later? I don’t think brat agrees to do anything.”

“I will not waste my time on training hydra to be your sex toy!” Kyoya stated and noble was surprised how strongly captor was against this idea.

“Even if I pay you?”

“Not even then. It’s not my line of work.”

“Even if I force you?”

“Sir if you hurt me hydra will be freed.”

Loud growl finally reached on Gato’s ears and he saw Hidan glare at him. Some reason silence and other people’s stare made him feel extremely embarrassed from his previous mindset. Noble cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well, not all plans are meant to work. See you later gentlemen.” After that he rushed away, followed by awkward Waraji.

* * *

_"Well...that was extremely awkward...Oh dear I panicked so much. Sir I don’t blame you from almost losing control."_

_"Damn right! Oh, the nerve of that creep! Me? Being touched by that mole bastard?! Being toy for his customers?! Using that Toad Shit’s shitty book as reference?! Can't we just kill the guy?!"_

_"Unfortunately no, the book must be delivered to the living noble first who has to pass it forward, otherwise it self-destructs."_

_“Okay not only this shitty book is expensive as hell but it also kills itself? Who the hell thought that all up?”_

_“I don’t know, maybe some privileged noble who saw Rabbit Goddess’s Tale as a birth right?”_

_“But they didn’t realise that anyone could just threaten the nobles to order the book for them?”_

_“Hm maybe that’s why the prize is so high. I’ve heard that book self-destructs and curses you if you don’t deliver right amount of money in given time. Something that many nobles don’t even have.”_

_“Okay my brain can’t handle speculation shit. But no wonder mole bastard is on edge. Was ready to whore me off for money.”_

_“Well, I don’t think he will have those ideas anymore.”_

_"You bet he won’t. I offer my ass and dick for only one guy. Well, two if you count my God..."_

_"Sir!"_

_"What? If Lord Jashin comes to the mortal realm and tells me to prepare myself for them then I will! Otherwise they will curse me and destroy everything I like! You don't mess around with gods."_

_"That's...actually fair point.”_

_“Oh be glad that I was here instead of Kakuzu, mole bastard would have been dead before you could protest.”_

_“Well…Master has occasionally quite temper…”_

_“You should had seen it on his younger years. Ah, how skilfully he ripped my head at our first meeting. And then I stabbed him. It’s gross how romantic it was.”_

_“I think we have different takes on romance sir.”_

* * *

Since Gato’s plan to use Hidan as plaything for paying customers had failed, he started to use hydra as his new scaring tactic to make people pay for him in time or pay him in general. It was quite effective and he calculated that he would regain his lost gold coins in six years.

Gato had realized a few things about hydra. First of all, despite having lost his freedom, he still tried to keep practicing his religion jashinism. And Jashin apparently demanded occasional sacrifices. That's why Hidan grew agitated if he didn't get to kill something.

Well Gato didn't have a problem with the murder. In fact, he embraced it, made hydra his main attack dog who dutifully killed his targets.

Though once there was a problem when Hidan refused to kill one of his rival’s children.

Apparently jashinism forbade killing anything that hadn't reached its maturity since " _They hadn't lived long enough to understand living_." Which also explained why Hidan didn't hesitate to eat living sheep that still screamed, but not her lamb, who he would almost lovingly pet instead eating.

Of course Gato ordered Kyoya (who looked a little bit uncomfortable) to make hydra do it anyway and Hidan spent his night praying for forgiveness from Jashin. 

Noble was actually wondering if religion would be a good way to break the rest of hydra's fighting spirit. Hidan clearly feared his God’s anger and taking away his change to worship would torture him more than anything physical. It would give Gato the control that he still didn’t truly have. 

Just as he planned ways to make hydra more submissive, Zori appeared yet again out of breath from local tavern with grim news.

“Sir! This is terrible! Five hearted dragon has attacked in different noble families all over the kingdom for the last few weeks! And destroyed them all!” Gato stood up from his seat in shock.

“What did you say!? Why didn’t you inform me sooner!?”

“Sir he works so quickly and only few days ago people who survived from the first hits regained their consciousness.”

“Then why aren’t royal knights doing anything!? Sure kingdom should care about their nobles?”

“On any other time yes, but there’s a problem, they started some battles at war already. Most of them are too busy to help! And that’s not the worst part.”

Gato prepared himself though could guess next sentence. “What is the worst part?”

“He’s possibly coming towards south-east.”

“…Hire mages from dark guilds, we need to hide this mansion now!”

“But sir, what about hellhounds? They can smell despite hidden barriers!”

“Then hire hunter to hunt them down! Hellhounds natural habitat is on west right? Hire someone from there! Use our connections if you have to. We need everything ready on few days! NOW HURRY!”

After Zori left, butler appeared on the doorstep.

“Is this a bad time? My lord, we just received a letter that Rabbit Goddess’s Tale should arrive on few days.”

Well, it was something positive for a change.

* * *

_"I can’t believe this! He’s having fun while I’m stuck here disrespecting my God!”_

_“Sir, I have bad feeling about this…”_

_“Oh? If you fear his jealousy don’t worry, I distract him while you escape. He gets clingy after dry seaso-“_

_“Sir please stop talking about it!”_

* * *

**He crossed another name from the list, sighing heavily. Another dead end and not even anything worthy to collect. He warped his form and flew away, hoping that the next one would be successful.**

**Later on he heard one of his hound’s bark. Curiously, he landed on ground, wondering why hound got exited over noble who wasn’t on the list.**

**Then he smelled him. It was faint smell, but it was still him! Smell that he had longed for. His hearts beat rapidly while he rushed towards the nearest mansion.**

**Noble who was nursing wine glass at garden dropped it when man with several gigantic hounds appeared suddenly.**

**“Hellhounds?! A-are you F-five hearted dragon?! W-what do you want from me?!”**

**“..-hydra.”**

**“P-pardon?”**

**“Have you seen hydra here lately? Or man with gray hair and magenta eyes?”**

**“I-I don’t know any hydra, but there was this one man with Duke Gato. He, he was ordered to kill my child as reminder…”**

**“…my condolences, when they were here?”**

**“Few days ago… or was it week. I-Im sorry, you see I’m still grieving-“**

**“I don’t care, now tell me, where does this Duke live?”**

* * *

Duke Gato’s mansion was hectic. Hired mages desperately tried to create barriers to protect mansion from outside threats, while some of noble’s men tried to bring hired hunter as fast as they could to secure place from hellhounds. But still, Gato was quite happy. 

Finally, after weeks of waiting, Rabbit Goddess’s Tale had arrived. Wrapped neatly in a package and guarded by numerous spells, Gato took it from a delivery man who had to make sure that he actually was Duke Gato. And after they left, noble got to see kingdom’s most expensive book. 

It truly was a beautiful book, combination of finest leather, gems and pearls made covers truly breath-taking. And while Gato wasn't really into books (expect Toad-Sage's), he could appreciate the details it held.

Slowly Gato flipped through it, carefully inspecting pages. He recognized some parts, since the book's story was based on history, but also parts that were mysterious. Great Sage was apparently the one who wrote this. It was almost pity that he had to give it up, but the deal was deal. And he might use hydra to kill Kyoya later on anyway so he might get this back. But now noble had to play his part as captor appeared right in front of him.

"Here you go, Rabbit Goddess's Tale."

"Oh, thank you sir." Kyoya said, for the first time showing an actual smile. He studied the book, flipping through pages, admiring it like Gato had done before.

"So, how is my talisman?"

"Oh, it's ready in the evening. I hope you don't mind the waiting?"

Gato gritted his teeth, but then nodded. Of course, you can’t wait things to finish at the same time.

“Of course, but may you please finish your work? I have important meeting soon.”

“Oh? Did hunter

“How do you know about him?”

“Zori told me.”

“Of course he did, but yes, he should be here on few hours at best, so go back to finish your part of the deal.”

“Yes yes.” After that Kyoya left with book secured on his hand. Gato watched it longingly before turning back to work.

* * *

Noble’s mood brightened after his guest arrived. Hunter from west looked battle hardened soldier which brought security to Gato. He clearly knew what he was doing.

“Hellhounds are tricky monsters, but apparently there’s only few of them which is good thing. What we need is planning and strong men.” He spoke after hearing situation fully.

“Actually, I have quite skilled slave working for me.” Gato offered, sipping his wine.

“Oh? what kind of slave?” Other asked curiously.

“How about you see him yourself? Waraji can you escort him to chamber?”

“Yes my lord.”

After his personal bodyguard left to lead curious guest, noble turned to look his other guard.

“Well, what do you think Zori?”

“He’s perfect for job my lord.”

“Yes, when we combine him and hydra no Five hearted dragon can enter. Truly, I think things finally are turning for the best.”

And truly, you should never say those words.

Because Gato didn’t expect hunter come back five minutes later, panting rapidly and looking scared out of his mind.

"My lord, why on heaven’s name do you have Jashin's hydra in your house?!" He yelled in panic while duke raised his brow in confusion.

"I don't know about Jashin's hydra, but I own that hydra what you saw."

"Own-?! My lord, where did you get him?!"

"Black market, it's sad that auction house was destroyed by that brute dragon."

Hunter’s face twisted into deep despair of realization.

"Of course it would be me, of all the hunters that nobles hired I had to be on the one house where stolen thing was ..."

Noble blinked in confusion "Stolen thing? May I ask what the problem is? You told me that you knew how to deal with hellhounds, but you only seem to be thinking my hydra." This comment seemed to make hunter drop the bomb.

“WELL THAT HYDRA ISN’T JUST YOUR HYDRA! IT’S FIVE HEARTED DRAGON’S MATE!!"

......

"He's what?" Gato asked with a weak voice while Zori dropped his sword in shock.

"Mate! Or husband or partner or other half or whatever! It doesn't matter because you are doomed sir!"

"Doomed?"

"Yes! Seriously?! Stealing his mate?! No wonder why he's so bloodthirsty! In west we heard rumour that some idiot robbed Jashin’s hydra to sell him as slave, but we brushed it off since no one could be that stupid! Or no one could be so stupid to actually buy him!"

“D-don’t call me stupid!”

"You don't understand Gato! What we learn in western lands is to never mess up with those two. You harm one, the other will come after you."

There was a loud bang that was followed by barks and screaming. Hunter from west was trying desperately to stay calm, but his meek voice gave away his true feelings.

"They probably caught hydra's scent in the forest and rushed in. Their master will follow soon..."

And they heard it. Roar of angry dragon. And before Gato could fully grasp the situation, shadow flew pass the window and the whole mansion shook, like something heavy landed on it. His visitor seemed to suffer three heart attacks at once.

"It's him. That's his roar. Oh god oh god oh god... I recommend that you run sir." After that, Hunter ran away, clearly trying to find way to escape. He didn’t get far though, Gato had honour to witness how gigantic hellhound tackled him and started shaking him like dog would shake its favourite toy. Hunter’s screams of pain ended almost as quickly as they started and soon his corpse was thrown towards wall with sickening crunch.

Gato felt nauseous and soon found himself doubled over, emptying everything that resided in his stomach. 

He felt a shadow land on him and witnessed hellhound’s teeth, still glistered with blood of hunter’s coming right towards him.

Last moments of his life, Gato spend utterly helpless at hellhound’s chew toy while his mansion came crumbling down. 

* * *

_'This is how it ends? Being ripped apart by lord Kakuzu's hellhounds? I should have known the plan would fail. It was too good to be true..."_

All these thoughts rushed through Kyoya's mind while he tried to ignore the weight of the angry hellhound over him. There were three of them, the fourth one rushed somewhere and the fifth probably was guiding its master through this house. Even though hounds' faces were covered by masks, Kyoya could sense their urge to tear him apart.

The sound of heavy footsteps reached his ears. It was getting closer every second and soon a shadow landed on him. Kyoya twisted his head into an awkward angle to see his lord for the first time in weeks.

  
You would expect Five hearted dragon's human form to be gigantic, but he was only slightly taller than Hidan (not that Hidan was short). His muscular physique was hidden by a plain long coat which reached up to his knees, hiding dark green pants but not long black boots.

He had long dark brown hair that was neatly tied on a bun, tan-skin and green eyes with red scleras.

Most of his face was covered by loose cloth, but it didn't stop rest of the face expressing deep cold rage. And it all was currently aimed at poor Kyoya.

"You have some nerve runt."

"S-sir I can explain!"

"You don't deserve it. Not in the slightest. I will allow you into my home. Allow you to work for me. And this is how you thank me?" Kyoya felt his throat being grabbed and soon he was lifted into the air. "You kidnap my mate and sell him to slavery?!"

"S-sirgh, l-let me explaingh gah!"

"What part of _'you don't deserve_ ' you didn't get? But...I'm merciful. Your way of dying depends on what condition my treasure is. Now tell me... WHERE. IS. HIDAN?!"

Before Kyoya's blackening brains could answer, a deadpan voice was heard.

“What the hell are you doing Kakuzu?"

Dragon dropped his prey immediately and was now only seeing hydra, who stood there casually while scratching extremely happy hellhound (other hellhounds surrounding their master were also letting excited barks after seeing the newcomer).

"Hidan..."

"In the flesh, now can you expl-Agh!"

He was silenced by a deep passionate kiss that would have broken his chin if he had been any weaker. Hidan decided to just roll with it, fingers skillfully pulling gray cloth fully away from Kakuzu's face, revealing black stitches on both cheeks. He then pulled taller dragon closer, which was replied by strong hands roaming through his hair, which made him moan in delight. 

They spent the first minutes just devouring each other’s mouths, until Kakuzu pulled away and started inspecting his partner, twisting him in so many directions that Hidan felt like a ragdoll.

"Um...Seriously, do you mind explaining what you're doing? Or should I assume that you are so horny that you don't know where to start?"

"I'm checking your condition idiot."

"Eh, why the hell would you do so?"

"I want to know what they did to you."

"...nothing really. Now let’s get your lust under control-"

"Under-?! Hidan, you were kidnapped and sold as slave and kept here weeks and all you can think is sex?!" Kakuzu yelled in frustration. He had been so stressed the past weeks from the fact that his love, his companion over decades, was taken away from him while he was sleeping, only finding out about it because the maid saw a runt load him on a carriage. Not knowing where Hidan actually was due black market’s erasing policy, only help coming from weird list. Ripping nobles from left to right, spending sleepless nights after finding nothing; no glues, no answers, no Hidan. And now hydra acted like it wasn’t a big deal?!

Hidan just stared at him in disbelief and utter confusion. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Kidnapped? What the hell? I was never kidnapped."

......

"...what? You weren’t taken away by force?"

"No no, I even told you in a letter that I would be gone for a few months with a scarface here." He pointed unconscious Kyoya on the floor. "Though even with him helping me this took way too long. Sorry about that."

"But...some witnesses said that you were dragged by him in the carriage, clearly unconscious."

"Oh yeah I was probably sleeping. Our whole night fun time didn't tire only you out, you know?"

“…”

“..?”

***Thump***

"Hey watch it!" Hidan yelled when Kakuzu released his firm grip on him which made hydra fall on the ground. Dragon just glared him.

"So, you're telling me that in the last months while I've been hunting nobles left and right to find you, you've been playing around with your boytoy?" Other growled with pure irritation and rising anger. Hydra responded to other's anger with an annoyed huff.

"We weren't " _playing around_ " you jealous jerk! We were getting you something!

Kakuzu's angry face twisted into a more confused one.

"Getting me something?"

"Yeah, thank Jashin this dumb dog allowed me to grab it before dragging me here" Hidan pointed still quite happy hellhound and opened the bag that Kakuzu hadn't noticed before. Soon hydra offered him quite an expensive looking book with a smirk "The name might give you answers why it took this long." He said playfully while the dragon took the item from him.

Kakuzu was extremely dumbfounded while staring at the book's title. _Rabbit Goddess’s tale_. The book that he had desired on his collection for years. Something that was impossible for him to have. Hidan had gone through all this to get it to him.

He barely heard his love's bragging "So, I wanted to make one of our special month extra special. You know, I honed this plan for years. Kill bunch of nobles, take their stuff and privileged book. But then kingdom knights would go after me. When the kingdom doesn't care about if few nobles die? When they had stuff like war to worry about. And how do I make sure that they have the book without going on wild goose chase? Well, I make them order it for me. Oh you always tell me that I don't plan? I actually made like four plans for this- “

Kakuzu had two primal instincts right now. One was to put a book down and pepper Hidan's face with kisses and drag him into the closest bedroom for week. Other was pretty much the same scenario, except he strangled Hidan first for worrying him.

So he went with the third one.

"What special month?"

Hidan face twisted into surprise but when he received questioning gaze, he gave small smile.

"Happy anniversary asshole."

"...what the hell are you even talking about?" Kakuzu frowned, now even more confused.

"Did you really forget? This month is the same when we exchanged Vows and had an amazing night that ended up burning the place we stayed."

Much to Hidan’s surprise, Kakuzu’ s look turned into _‘Are you kidding me?’_

"...You're too early. Our anniversary is in two months idiot"

"What really?!"

"It's when fireflies become more active. Remember that wild meadow? We swore our Vows there. And yes, we ended up burning it."

"I just remember it was summer night and you wore only pants, quite an appealing look though." Hidan commented but then felt himself pulled closer while fingers touched his hair, Kakuzu watching with unusual nostalgic look.

"Hm...and you had longer hair. Fireflies were really drawn to you for some reason. Few of the times you ever let bugs live instead of crushing them."

"How the hell do you remember stuff like that?!"

"Unlike you, I prioritize what's important to remember."

_'Because I still remember how beautiful you were while being surrounded by them.'_ Was a sappier reply that would never leave his mind. It's not like he was in denial about his softer feelings, but Hidan couldn't really handle stuff that was "too mushy". Even saying 'I love you' was sometimes too much for hydra. According to him, they should know exactly how they felt towards each other, Hidan promised that he would inform them if his feelings changed.

But the fact that Kakuzu had destroyed an illegal auction houses and dozens of nobles just to find him was quite romantic for hydra. Reason why he was fidgeting so much.

"Calm down Hidan." Kakuzu said after his partner’s squirming made him lose his grip a little.

"I can't, you crash in was quite turn on. Where are all your home invasions like this?" Western dragon huffed in annoyance before pulling him closer again, hand lifting the chin.

"Hm, kind of. A lot of valuable items. But this was probably the best one. Such a nice surprise at the end. Though a little idiotic one."

"You asshole." Purred Hidan and accepted the other's hungry kiss. Oh how he had missed his partner's lips, hands that that tried to make their contact even closer and that trademark smell of metal and earth. There were times where he could just stay hours like this. But there was one thing that really bothered him.

"But I still don't get it." Hidan said after breaking the kiss "How come you didn't believe the note we left? I told you that I will be alright." Dragon just frowned in confusion.

"Hidan I didn't get any note."

"You didn't? But I left you one before leaving on your work desk." Kakuzu still didn’t look convinced, until sudden realization seemingly strikes him.

"...Hidan did you double check the ink bottle before leaving?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because when I woke up my whole desk was covered in ink."

"...you should get better bottles."

"No, you should double check that you close it well.”

“Well, I got better things to do!” 

"Oh really, but maybe you should also check your memory capability, or is old age already getting on you?"

"Screw you asshole! I'm at my prime unlike you! Your teeth don't even leave proper marks anymore!"

"Oh that's it!" Kakuzu growled without malice and sunk his teeth into Hidan's neck who let out a broken gasp.

It did look more violent than it actually was. Bites were meant to be playful interaction between them, awaking memories from their early courting days which contained bloody fights and hours lasting make-out sessions. These memories were precious and they clung on them the more time went on.

Dragons and dragonoids had longer lifespan than most creatures. Problem was that it was easier to forget details and stuff the more time went on, the reason why even such a good ruler as Tsunade had to leave the throne.

Hidan didn't remember how old he actually was. Kakuzu didn't remember who gave him the ability to gain five hearts. They forgot their exact birthdays, only remembering seasons. (Cherry trees blooming for Hidan and summer's last month for Kakuzu.) They didn’t even remember which day was truly their anniversary day so they celebrated the whole month.

But they hadn't forgotten their love for each other. That feeling was always there. It was strong and intense, bringing their best and worst qualities. Protectiveness and possessiveness lived hand in hand alongside trust and passion. These feelings yet again rushed forward when Kakuzu continued to bit Hidan’s neck.

" _Haah_ you know, if you keep biting my neck like that~, _ah_ , I will jump on you in front of your hounds."

"Hm, that doesn't sound too bad, though I rather have privacy when I punish you."

"Punish me? For what?"

"Hm, let’s see. You spilled my high-quality ink, freaked me out for months, stole my employee-"

"Hey for your information, he volunteered to come along. Though I promised that he can get vacation. Wait a minute." Hidan turned to look at Kyoya who laid on the ground, surrounded by curious hellhounds. "He hasn’t woken up. Did you kill him?"

"Of course not, I have self-control, unlike someone else I know."

"And what's that supposed to mean? At least I never killed someone because I was jealous."

"For the thousand-time Hidan, I didn't kill that siren because I was jealous! You almost got killed because you allowed her to sing for you!”

“Yeah, you always say that, but-“

Crash from the distance got their attention and they saw one wall crumbling down. When Kakuzu crashed in, he created a lot of property damage with his hounds and right now some buildings started to give in. This made Hidan forget his argument and instead made him feel nostalgic, reason why he pressed against taller dragon teasingly with seductive smile.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of old days, you remember how we just went from place to place to steal stuff and then ride below the crupper? Little bit of excitement?" 

"Hm? Oh yes.." Kakuzu leaned on Hidan's ear teasingly, breathing hot air on it which made his partner shiver "I remember. And guess what else I remember?"

"What?" Hidan asked urgently.

"That we actually collected the treasury before doing anything else. So show me where it is." Kakuzu stated, stepping away which made hydra huff.

"Hmph! And here I thought you would surprise me. It’s always kill, profit, fun. You’re getting really predictable old man.”

“If you can show me treasury already instead of complaining, we get on the last part faster. Besides-“ Kakuzu offered him smirk. “ -it’s recommended to eat appetizer before main course to stimulate appetite.” What he received from this comment was Hidan’s disturbed expression.

“…way to kill mood asshole. Why do you have to quote that Toad Shit’s book! You know I hate it!” 

“It’s actually not that bad book.”

“That hydra character is humiliating and inaccurate as hell! Ah just, just follow me and I show you your shitty treasure. But I will keep the emeralds!”

Kakuzu followed after him, holding back his teasing. Dragon had missed their bantering sessions, but he decided to go easy on his partner who just had spent weeks as slave to give him something special. But the same time he had to know one thing.

"By the way, why didn't just kill everyone and then take the noble as hostage? You didn't need to pretend to be a slave."

"Well I wanted to do so. But according to Scarface, many nobles have alliances with each other, guilds and corrupted knights. They would get suspicious if one of them closed contact and then I would have to kill them. And then kill their allies. And then kill th-"

"Or you could just find one who is wealthy enough and then bride their connections to stay out, for example giving them noble’s lands. Commonly people like these don't care about each other on the emotional level. This proves that neither brat or you truly understand society's greed and power of money."

"You and your money. I understand enough, besides this was Scarface’s plan!” 

“What happened to your ‘ _I made four plans for this_ ’?”

This question threw Hidan out of his game “I-! Just you know-! You know what? Forget sex! We’re gonna spar after this! Prepare yourself because I’m gonna rip you apart!”

“Hmph you’re on. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”

“You go easy on me? Oh please, we both know who is gonna go easy on who!”

They continued this debate while walking, not caring about smoky corridors or corpses that laid on their way through Gato’s vault. They only had eyes on each other. 

* * *

When Kyoya woke up, his whole body ached. He tried to stand up, but sharp pain stopped him. 

Kyoya felt something shift next to him and let out a short gasp when his eyes met with the hellhound. The beast didn't have the same hostility than before, just looking at him curiously. Carefully Kyoya started to slowly turn, taking a look over his surroundings, the mansion that had stood so proudly was clearly seen better days.

He could smell the scent of death around him, see the destruction, hear the moans of agony...

Wait a minute... those are not moans of agony. Those were very familiar moans that he occasionally heard from his master's chambers.

And soon they were followed by loud screams that sounded way too happy.

"...they're really going at it, aren't they?" He asked dryly from other hellhound who dutifully guarded a pile of bags, which Kyoya recognized as magical storage bags (enchanted to carry huge amounts of stuff). His master probably had gathered everything valuable from Gato and now was...enjoying his reunion with the love of his life.

"I wonder how long it will take. Seriously, they have been together before my great-grandmother was born. And they still act like some early lovers!” He huffed, expressing thoughts that he would ever say in front of his master.

Though it could be worse. While being stuck together, Hidan didn’t mind telling Kyoya about couple’s courting years when Queen Mito still ruled. Nowadays are far more bearable compared to those times. But honestly, he rather would like to forget those conversations too.

“I wonder if I should retire…my nerves can’t take this you know” He confessed to hellhounds. “I should had listened my mother and studied at capital

Then he noticed small note near him with small bag next to it. Kyoya opened the bag first and found nice amount of gems. In right place, he could earn nice sum of money from them. But his mood soured when he read the note.

**Your vacation starts now, report back to me at the end of the month.**

**-Kakuzu**

"That leaves me...two weeks. And I probably spent them recovering..why I feel like that I’m both rewarded and punished?" Kyoya asked from the hellhound who playfully licked his face. It would have been cute if hounds tongue hadn't been the size of Kyoya's head and now his face was on drool.

"...thank you. You know, I almost miss Gato, at least his cooks fed me good food..."

After this Kyoya just went back to sleep, pressing himself against warm fur of hellhound while trying to ignore moaning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you understood something because I kind of lost track while making this. It was supposed to be max 5000 and then I started question my own work and this happened XD Sometimes I also wondered if I accidentally pushed Kakuhida aside and made some weird Gato fanfic.  
> Some notes and explanations that didn't appear on fic
> 
> -Hidan lied about Kyoya volunteering, he basically pulled him on dark corner like "Hey you, are you smart? You know how things work?" "Um, maybe?" "Good, you're gonna help me" and the rest is history since Kyoya didn't want to upset his master's mate and secretly found idea romantic  
> -Both of them are awful actors, though Hidan can fake his pain easily  
> -While making talisman for Gato Kyoya did all stupid things like left it one moonlight for week and so on  
> -Kyoya is actually accountant  
> -Kakuzu has actually some trade/business where he need employees  
> -There's 50% that Rabbit Goddess's tale is actually Queen Mito's bad fanfiction which she weaponized to gain money for general education  
> -She was Hidan's favourite ruler  
> -Hidan is not as famous as Kakuzu through kingdom due staying on mostly west side of kingdom so east side doesn't immediately go "Gasp Jashin's hydra!" when they see him  
> -Announcer actually helped them a lot, he made sure that there wasn't any noble or servant who could immediately recognize Hidan. How he did it is mystery. But he demanded money  
> -There's ways to fool hellhounds noses. Kakuzu actually spent first few days looking Hidan near their home, but maid who had been on maternity leave came to report him after rumors reached her ears (she wasn't sure if person who was put on carriage was hidan)  
> -Kyoya knows way too much about his master's sex life  
> -Hidan is forever brat despite being old as sin  
> -I actually wanted to give Hidan and Kakuzu different way to talk but gave up on it because I can barely write english now, how I'm supposed to write with different style
> 
> I hope you enjoyed at some level  
> Also if someone comes up with better title please tell me.


End file.
